


Smoke & Shadow

by faeriefirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly
Summary: Yuuri slowly glided toward the bed, graceful in every movement as ever even as he swung his hips more pronouncedly than usual. His approach was sure in a way Viktor had rarely seen since coming to Hasetsu, and dare he think, purposely seductive in the same sexy, slinking way of his newly revamped Eros program. As Yuuri came closer, Viktor noticed his shadow…didn’t. It seemed stuck to the shoji instead of following Yuuri, growing larger, darker, more substantial with every step Yuuri took toward the bed. Yuuri had reached the foot, and Makkachin’s growls grew louder as he placed one knee after the other on the mattress, languidly crawling toward Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Other(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	Smoke & Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Another story brought to the surface of my half-asleep brain that demanded to be written RIGHT NOW. Hope you enjoy!

“Viktoruuuuu,” Yuuri crooned from the hallway, his fingertips visible as darker spots of shadow and audible as a susurrant slither, trailing along the rice paper as he came to the door of the banquet room. Viktor sleepily watched the shoji screen slide open, Yuuri’s form taking shape in the light of the full moon streaming in through the curtains. Makkachin bristled in the bed beside him, hackles raised, growling so quietly it was almost inaudible. Viktor shushed her. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into her, or into Yuuri for that matter, considering his usually circumspect student was clad in nothing but his boxer briefs and coming into his room after midnight, but they had nothing to fear from his skater. Yuuri’s eyes flashed red as they caught the moonlight, and Viktor suddenly found himself second-guessing that thought, but a moment later, all thought had fled his mind in favor of watching the gorgeous boy in front of him.

Yuuri slowly glided toward the bed, graceful in every movement as ever even as he swung his hips more pronouncedly than usual. His approach was sure in a way Viktor had rarely seen since coming to Hasetsu, and dare he think, purposely seductive in the same sexy, slinking way of his newly revamped Eros program. As Yuuri came closer, Viktor noticed his shadow…didn’t. It seemed stuck to the shoji instead of following Yuuri, growing larger, darker, more substantial with every step Yuuri took toward the bed. Yuuri had reached the foot, and Makkachin’s growls grew louder as he placed one knee after the other on the mattress, languidly crawling toward Viktor.

“Viktoruu,” Yuuri breathed again, the light in his eyes like banked embers glowing through the ashes, even without the gleam of moonlight. He crawled ever closer, straddling Viktor’s lower legs, then thighs, then hips until Viktor was face-to-face with the confident creature who had replaced his reticent Yuuri. It seemed the Yuuri from the banquet, the one he’d despaired ever meeting again since he’d come to Japan, was in bed with him, hovering over him, close enough he could feel Yuuri’s breath over his own lips.

Makkachin growled again, vibrating against Viktor’s side. He ran his hand along her curls soothingly, looking over to shush her again. Yuuri did not seem happy with Viktor’s attention being diverted, his hand coming up to firmly grip Viktor’s chin and bring his gaze back to Yuuri’s. “Viktoru,” Yuuri pouted. “Keep your eyes on me. Or would you rather I leave?”

Viktor gasped, “No!” more forcefully than he’d intended, then, “No, stay, please,” softer, pleading, bringing his own hand up to cup Yuuri’s cheek.

Yuuri smiled, sweet yet sexy, and with an edge of something Viktor couldn’t name. His eyes were alight, sparks swirling in his mahogany irises. A movement behind him caught Viktor’s attention, and he tried to keep his eyes on Yuuri, really he did, but he couldn’t help but look over his shoulder. Yuuri didn’t scold him this time, letting him watch as Yuuri’s shadow peeled itself away from the shoji like a sticky film, clinging but eventually coming free without leaving any residue. Viktor couldn’t help the startled yelp that escaped him, Makkachin’s growls growing in volume beside him all the while. Yuuri shushed Viktor much as he’d tried to quiet Makka a moment ago, stroking the side of his face with his thumb.

The shadow crept closer to the bed between blinks. It coalesced into something more solid as it approached, peeling itself off the floor just as it had the wall, no longer bound to its caster or the laws of physics as it broke free of Yuuri and rounded the bed. Makkachin was nearly frothing at the mouth, lip curled and teeth bared at the shadow as she growled like Viktor had never before seen. Sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight as the shadow growled back, and Makka let out a confused whimper.

Yuuri laughed and glanced at the poodle, his voice light as he said, “You sleep in my bed tonight, okay, Makka girl?” Makkachin’s ears perked up and she gave a hesitant wag of her tail as Yuuri patted her head, then her flank, shooing her off the bed. His hand came back to Viktor, settling on his bare shoulder. Those gorgeous eyes flashed red again and he purred, “Now, where were we?”

Viktor could do nothing but lie there, eyes darting between Yuuri and the shadow, as Yuuri’s hand slid up his shoulder to his neck. Slender fingers tangled themselves in his hair, Yuuri cupping the back of his head. No thought was left to spare the shadow, caught in Yuuri’s beautiful brown eyes as he was, but Viktor soon had to close his own, for Yuuri slowly descended upon him. Seconds stretched into an eternity until soft lips met his. The kiss was anything but, Yuuri’s lips hungry and demanding against his own, nothing like the sugar sweet first kiss he’d imagined between them so many times. Viktor opened his mouth against the insistent press of Yuuri’s. It felt as if he were being devoured, Yuuri nipping at his lips, tracing his teeth, sucking at his tongue.

The hand tangled in his hair tightened, drew his head back to give Yuuri room to leave a trail of sucking kisses down his jaw and throat. Yuuri’s other hand stayed on Viktor’s face for a moment, caressing his cheek before stroking a path down his neck to his chest. He massaged the firm muscle of his pectoral, then found one pink nipple, already pebbled in arousal. His other hand found the other, pinching roughly and drawing a gasp from Viktor’s lips… Wait. Yuuri’s other, other hand? Viktor’s eyes flew open as he realized that wasn’t possible, and he met the flashing red eyes of Yuuri’s shadow.

Yuuri’s dark head was still bowed, busy sucking what were sure to be livid marks into his collarbone. The dark form beside the bed grinned, sharp white teeth gleaming through Yuuri’s smirk. It had continued to solidify while Viktor’s eyes were closed, until it looked just like Yuuri, smoke and shadow instead of flesh and bone. The figure was slightly insubstantial, wispy around the edges, but clearly real enough to touch. The shadow leaned down as if to kiss Viktor, and he tensed, raising a hand to stop it, but Yuuri’s head snapped up and he leveled a glare at the shadow. “No. No kissing him.”

The shadow pouted Yuuri’s pout, letting out a whisper of a sigh, an echo rather than sound itself, but it backed off, bussing Yuuri’s cheek instead. It seemed to resign itself to toying with Viktor’s nipple, rather more roughly than Yuuri’s ministrations on the other side, while Yuuri kissed Viktor on the mouth again. Soon, he was moaning into the kiss, overwhelmed by so many hands petting and pinching his chest, his shoulders, his arms, by Yuuri’s lips and teeth and tongue on his. The shadow started skirting one hand along the hem of the sheet, tracing Viktor’s abdominal muscles. Yuuri’s hand snaked down to join it, and together, they pulled the sheet down to Viktor’s hips.

Yuuri broke the kiss, sliding to one side and giving the shadow more room. They moved down his body in tandem, licking and sucking at every millimeter of exposed skin. The shadow’s kisses felt much the same as Yuuri’s, though dry, a little cooler, sliding over his skin like silk while Yuuri’s dragged with friction. The shadow’s teeth were certainly sharper, stinging more when they nipped but soothing soon after with a smooth touch. They’d finally reached Viktor’s black bikini briefs, both pairs of eyes glowing red as they looked up at him in anticipation, two sets of hands flirting with the waistband. The shadow snapped the elastic, smirking when Viktor jumped at the sensation and making Yuuri giggle.

Slowly, they peeled off his briefs, directing him to lift his hips with their hands, watching as the fabric caught on the head of his achingly hard cock before it sprang free. They looked at each other for a moment, seeming to come to a silent agreement, but Viktor couldn’t think any more of it as two pairs of lips mouthed at the base of his cock. Yuuri’s slid up, trailing wetness along the way as he traced a large vein up the underside, while the shadow’s slid down, sucking the loose skin of his testicles into its mouth. Viktor’s eyes rolled back and he moaned long and low as the head of his cock was enveloped in wet warmth. Yuuri’s tongue traced his foreskin, darting beneath to coax it down below the glans for better access.

A cool finger followed the seam of his sac, down his perineum to probe at his entrance and Viktor spread his legs wider in accommodation. They both teased him mercilessly, working together to bring him to the edge of orgasm. The tendons of Viktor’s neck stood out in strain as Yuuri took his cock in until he was brushing the back of his throat, the shadow rolling one testicle, then the other in its mouth, gentle there like it hadn’t been before, while it fingered his rim. He was close, so close, and they seemed to sense it, both backing off, Yuuri with an audible pop as he released the head of Viktor’s cock.

Viktor whined at the loss of sensation but they both just smiled up at him, matching smirks on their faces. Yuuri ghosted a hand over his cock and continued up his torso, following until he could kiss Viktor again. The shadow’s touch left him and his brow wrinkled for a moment, but soon smoothed as he again lost himself to Yuuri’s hungry kisses. Then the shadow was back, nibbling at his hipbone with sharp teeth. He heard a click, then felt a cool finger against his entrance again, slick this time and pressing in with little resistance. A guttural groan left his lips, swallowed up by Yuuri, as the shadow filled him, burying his finger to the hilt. The shadow pumped in and out a few times before adding another as easily as the first.

Yuuri’s hand drifted down to join the shadow’s, teasing the ring of muscle stretched around its fingers. A squelch was followed by the feel of cool liquid dripping down where they were joined, Yuuri pressing a finger in beside the shadow’s two. The stretch wasn’t quite as easy and they let him get used to it for a moment, sliding in and out at counterpoint, massaging his rim all the while until the slight pinch was gone and all he felt was pleasure. Another finger joined the mix, easily sliding in beside the others. Viktor gasped against Yuuri’s lips, all but riding their hands. One of them found his prostate and started rubbing insistently, causing his rock-hard cock to leak even more.

The shadow withdrew its fingers, leaving Viktor feeling empty even with Yuuri’s still moving within him. He opened his eyes to watch the shadow reach over to Yuuri, smoothing its clean hand over his side and down to his underwear. Viktor raised a hand to help, both hooking their fingers in the waistband, and Yuuri shimmied out of his boxer briefs. Viktor’s mouth watered at the sight of his cock, standing proud and flushed, precum glistening on the head peeking out from the foreskin. The shadow drizzled more lube over the palm of its hand, wrapping it around Yuuri and stroking a slick path along his erection. Viktor’s hand joined the shadow’s and Yuuri cried out, eyes closing as he arched into the touch.

Viktor sat up, watching Yuuri’s face twist in pleasure, and couldn’t help but close his lips around the leaking head of his cock. The salt of Yuuri’s precum burst over his tongue, followed by the sweet taste of the lube. Viktor moaned around his mouthful, making Yuuri jerk and press his cock in farther, his fingers leaving Viktor’s stretched hole. Yuuri’s eyes opened, molten lava burning down into Viktor’s upturned gaze as he tangled his clean hand in Viktor’s hair. Yuuri pressed in deeper until Viktor was choking on his cock, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Viktor reached down to palm his own erection, only to have his hand swatted away by the shadow and Yuuri both. He whimpered, feeling his throat constrict around the thick length in his throat, making Yuuri’s hand fist in his hair.

Yuuri pulled back and Viktor chased his cock as he went, whining when it slid from between his lips. Yuuri chuckled, the shadow echoing him, and sat back on his haunches. Another unspoken conversation seemed to pass between Yuuri and the shadow, and Yuuri shuffled behind Viktor, turning him around in the process. The skin on the back of his neck prickled with his back turned to the shadow, but Yuuri was right there in front of him, reassuring him with a reverent touch. The shadow’s cool fingers traced the cleft of his ass and slipped inside again, smooth and easy, then it brought its hands to his hips and positioned him over Yuuri’s lap.

Warm hands joined the shadow’s cool touch as Viktor knelt over Yuuri. One of the shadow’s hands left his hips as the others guided him down, down, until the fat head of Yuuri’s cock was right where he wanted it. He felt every millimeter of Yuuri’s hot, hard length as he sank down, not stopping until his cheeks kissed Yuuri’s pelvis. He leaned down to kiss Yuuri again, feeling the shadow’s hands caress his back, his flanks as he began to rock over Yuuri, feeling the sweet drag of his cock, letting the head catch and almost slip out before sinking down again.

Slick, cool fingers traced Viktor’s stretched rim, the shadow’s other hand steadying his hip as it pressed one into him. Viktor moaned and Yuuri hissed out a breath, his hands sliding from Viktor’s hips to his ass, cupping and spreading his cheeks. His hips slowed to a dirty grind over Yuuri’s cock as the shadow moved, tracing the finger around inside his rim as far as it would go, then moving back the way it came, slowly loosening Viktor even more. Another finger pressed in insistently alongside Yuuri’s cock. The shadow began moving its hand, fucking Viktor with its fingers as he clenched and trembled, stretched impossibly wide.

Yuuri murmured praise into Viktor’s ear all the while, and it soon stopped being too much. Viktor started to move again, tentatively, then picking up speed and strength until he had sat up and was driving down on Yuuri’s cock while the shadow kept its fingers tucked inside, tugging on his rim every so often. Viktor had never felt so full when, suddenly, the shadow withdrew, and Yuuri’s thick cock wasn’t quite enough. His hips stuttered and he whined, Yuuri shushing him and petting his hair, his sides as he brought Viktor down for a kiss. More lube was drizzled over where he and Yuuri were joined, rubbed into his rim and slowly fucked into him with short little thrusts of Yuuri’s hips. The shadow’s fingers slipped in around Yuuri again and again, until Viktor was so loose and slick, Yuuri threatened to slip right out when the fingers retreated.

Before he could even whine in protest again, Viktor felt the shadow’s smooth surface against his back, the blunt head of its cock against his hole. Viktor took a deep breath, relaxing as much as he could as the shadow stretched his rim wide with its thumbs and began to push its thick cock in alongside its twin. Despite all the lube and all the stretching, Viktor didn’t think it was going to work. The pressure was overwhelming, becoming painful, but the thick tip of the shadow’s cock suddenly breached the taut ring of muscle. Viktor’s vision whited out and he shrieked, clenching painfully around the intrusion. It was too much. He was so full, stretched to his absolute limit…but the shadow proved him wrong as it pulled out ever so slightly, then continued to press in, repeating the movement millimeter by slow millimeter, creating space inside him where there was nowhere left for it to go.

Yuuri peppered kisses all over Viktor’s hair, his face, running his hands along Viktor’s sides and flanks as he whispered praise and sweet nothings, until he finally relaxed, falling limp over Yuuri. The shadow stretched him even wider around its thick girth, until it was buried to the hilt. Yuuri wiped away the tears Viktor hadn’t even realized were streaming down his face. They met in a salty kiss, the shadow stilling for a moment before pulling out a little, then pushing back in. Viktor felt every miniscule movement along his tender, throbbing rim, but soon, it started sending little shocks of pleasure up his spine. He sighed, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck and sucking marks into his skin, making him squirm, and _oh_ , that was quite nice, considering how Yuuri’s thick cock was pressed into his prostate.

Viktor sighed again as the shadow increased the barest of movements to proper thrusts. Soon, the shadow was fucking into him with long, sure strokes, making Viktor’s neglected cock rub between his own washboard abs and Yuuri’s slightly softer stomach. The shadow’s hands were on his hips now, snapping into him with more force, and Yuuri’s joined them as he began to move beneath him. Viktor was content to let them manhandle him, the delicious drag of Yuuri’s cock creating the perfect counterpoint to the smooth thrusting of the shadow. They were seamlessly in sync, one retreating while the other pressed in, slowly changing the rhythm until they were pulling Viktor back on their cocks at the same time, spearing him open until he sobbed from overstimulation, then transitioning back to alternating strokes.

Viktor floated mindlessly, awash in sensation, the hands on his hips and the cocks pistoning inside him his only anchors. His body was one enormous exposed nerve, a live wire, and every brush of his skin against Yuuri’s, against the smooth surface of the shadow, brought him closer and closer to nirvana. His orgasm overtook him without warning, his cock pulsing all over his and Yuuri’s stomachs, his ass clenching down on both of them rhythmically as he rode the wave of bliss for what seemed like an eternity. Yuuri’s thrusts grew erratic, until he pressed as far as he could into Viktor with a cry, kissing him desperately while Viktor felt every throb of his cock as he spurted deep inside, sending Viktor over the edge again. The shadow stiffened behind him, shuddering, and he felt its cock pulse as well, Viktor’s still jerking helplessly between him and Yuuri as the wave crested to orgasm one last time.

The three of them lay there for a seemingly endless moment, coming down from their combined high. Viktor still felt as if he were floating; everything was hazy, dreamlike, weightless, save for the twin cocks softening deep inside him. Finally, the shadow stirred behind him, pulling out slowly. Viktor felt vaguely upset at the loss, but it was far away, on the other side of the sea of contentment. He felt the cool press of dry lips against his cheek and opened one eye to see the shadow kiss Yuuri, too, before growing blurry around the edges and fading from sight. Viktor glimpsed one last flash of red eyes before he drifted off, still draped over Yuuri.


End file.
